The Road To King High
by ILOVEMYMUSIC
Summary: This is a story about spencer and ashley when they were younger on until they get to king high.


THIS IS A FIC ABOUT SPENCER AND ASHLEY WHEN THEY WERE YOUNG IN A DIFFRENT FAMILY AND KIND OF A DIFFRENT PLACE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

THIS IS A FIC ABOUT SPENCER AND ASHLEY WHEN THEY WERE YOUNG IN A DIFFRENT FAMILY AND KIND OF A DIFFRENT PLACE BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT . THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!

THE ROAD TO KING HIGH

"Ok guys we're going to go out there and were going to show them what the cobras are all about" said Coach Davies

"Ya" said the team

"and if you guys want you can lay someone out" said Coach Davies" now lets go play some football"

"Ya" said the team running to the field

"There's my little girl" said Coach Davies going to hug Ashley

"Hi dad" said Ashley

"You going to be water girl tonight" said Coach Davies

"Yep" said Ashley

"Ok I'll see ya" said Coach Davies

"Knock em dead dad" said Ashley

"That's the only way to do it" said Coach Davies

When he walks on the field he hears the hold crowd going crazy as the band plays

"Hey dad….coach where is Ashley I need someone to wrap my knee" said Aiden

"Hold on I'm coming" said Ashley

"Hey Ashley I got something over here I want you to wrap" said Andy being a jerk

"Say that again I'll be wrapping my hand around your neck and kill you" said Aiden"

"Oh you care" said Ashley

"Not really but nobody talks shit to you but me" said Aiden

"This is why when I seen you when I was little I cried" said Ashley wrapping his knee

"No you cried because you relived that your brother was one of the hottest guys on the planet" said Aiden

"How ever you see it" said Ashley"ok Aiden be careful"

"That's my middle name" said Aiden running out on the field  
"Hey Ashley" said glen as she sits next to him

"They have you on the bench again" said Ashley

"Yep, but it's my fault I was late to practice" said glen

"That sucks" said Ashley

"Your brother said that he could get a scholarship to play with the Florida gaters" said glen

"Ya, it going to be weird not having him in the house" said Ashley

"Ya I understand having your big brother go away to college" said glen

"Ya see now it's going to be boring because before my brother would help me with everything but now he really doesn't have that much time" said Ashley

"Look you'll be here in two years as a freshman and you'll make some friends" said glen

"I guess" said Ashley

"Well you'll have Spencer" said glen

"Glen do you really think me and Spencer are going to get along we haven't forever" said Ashley

"Well, you guys were best buddies as babies, you would play together and take baths together..." said glen

"Shhh some one might hear you" said Ashley

"I'm just saying I'm leaving too so Spencer's going to need someone to hang out with clays gone off to college and I'm going to the army in four months" said glen" I just want you to keep an eye on her"

"For you I'll do it" said Ashley

"Glen you're in" said Coach Davies

"Really" said glen

"Ya that little jerk Andy just hurt him self not paying attention and if I don't get someone in the game we're going to lose" said Coach Davies

"Thanks" said glen putting his helmet on

"Show what you're made of" said Coach Davies

"Oh look who it is the bench warmer" said Pete

"Shut up this man is going to serve your country one day show him some respect" said Aiden

"Sorry man" said Pete

"No problem" said glen

"now glens going to show you how to really play some football" said Aiden" this kid runs like he stole something "

"Ok we'll guard him and you throw it to him" said Pete

"Ok, break" said Aiden

"Damn Aiden he's not doing the play I told him too" said Coach Davies

"Maybe he has a reason" said Ashley

"That boy makes me want to smack him….oh my god look at him run" said Coach Davies as glen runs all the way to the end zone

"Ya, go glen" said Ashley" nice throw Aiden"

"Forget what I said I'm going to buy him something before he goes away" said Coach Davies

"I can't believe it glen Carlen just made a game changing touch down" said the announcer

In the bleachers

"Dad did you see that glen just made that touchdown" said Spencer sitting with her mom and dad

"Yes honey we did, that's my boy" said Mr. Carlen

"Mom why are you crying" said Spencer

"Your brother just made me so proud of him" said Mrs. Carlen

Back in the field (there are five minutes left in the game and the score it tied)  
"Aiden what do we do" said Pete

"What do I have play book written on my forehead" said Aiden

"How about we just hail Mary" said glen

"Are you crazy" said Pete

"He might be right we have nothing to lose" said Aiden

"What do we do" said Pete

"Just stay open" said Aiden" break"

"Daddy what are you biting because you don't have nails" said Ashley

"It's the last play I always get nervure" said Coach Davies

"You remember what mom used to say" said Ashley

"What did she say" said Coach Davies

"Aiden's your son he is always going to do well at what ever he does" said Ashley

"Ya that's what she would say" said Coach Davies

"Oh wow he just threw a pass to the end zone" said the announcer as everybody holds on to there seats

"Please, please mom help glen catch this ball" said Ashley

"Oh it caught by glen Carlen, I can believe it this is cobras game" said the announcer

"thank you mom" said Ashley looking at the sky" oh sorry god you too"

"What you staring at ash we just won the game" said Aiden picking her up

"Glen you did it" said Ashley

"Ya I did" said glen as Spencer comes running up to him" he spenc come here" as he picks her up

"You did it glen" said Spencer" that was a great pass Aiden"

"Yes it was wasn't it" said Aiden  
"Hey everybody who's house "said Aiden

"Cobras house" said the whole cobra fan side

"Whose house" said glen

"Cobras house" said the team

(Ashley think about this time) this was one of the greatest days of my life my brother and his best friend just help the cobras get the state title and they both get to leave this place knowing that they did something for it .I mean all of these people cheering for them and I know them and I wish they could stay longer but their older and they have to do what ever they want to so one day they can feel the same way their dads feel about them. Proud, that their child is going to be somebody.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WILL POST MORE LATER


End file.
